


We made it

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Description of Labor, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Whist coming back from a mission, reader starts giving birth. Aragorn, being a man of many skills, delivers the baby.





	

You rolled your eyes as Aragorn, once again, came to your side with his arms outstretched and concerned expression. It was the very same look he would wear for past 8 months.

Ever since you found out that you were carrying a baby, Aragorn became extremely protective of you and your child. You understood it perfectly – he was a father of the little one in your belly and he wanted to be sure you were healthy and there was nothing you would lack of.

However, there were moments when his protectiveness would annoy you to no end. There was no meal he wound not check, no drink he would not taste before passing to you. You did not imagine that there were so many threats awaiting you, a trained, skilled Ranger, as you learnt while being pregnant.

You rarely had a moment when you were alone. Even if Aragorn could not be by your side, he sent a friend to look after you. Many of your fellow Rangers were cackling at his eagerness to shield you from literally everything but they agreed nonetheless.

A woman among Rangers was a rare sight but there were few of you. You befriended them, of course, and you all formed a kind of pack. Much to your surprise, one of them – Helin – was briefly learning to be a midwife before she traveled North and joined the Rangers. She offered to tend to you, if needed, as well as deliver the babe when time would come.

Yet, none of that eased Aragorn’s mind as he did his best to make the pregnancy easier to you. You weren’t complaining – it was frustrating every now and them, but you deemed it endearing. Truly, you never expected he would be so happy and keen to be a father.

“I am comfortable enough, Aragorn, you’ve already asked that,” you answered patiently as you adjusted your position in the saddle. Aragorn and you were about to head back to the Ranger’s camp from a mission of patrolling further borders.

“Please, don’t be mad, Y/N,” he said softly as he climbed onto his horse. He purposely chose the gentles creatures so that your journey was as least tiring as possible.

“I’m not, my love, I only want to be in my bed as quick as possible,” you flashed him a smile and hinted your horse that it was time to move. It started a slow steppe; Aragorn’s horse followed suit.

“We can take a break in few hours.”

“We’ve just finished our break.”

“I am well aware of that, darling, but should you need one-“

“I will let you know, Aragorn.”

He sighed and gave you a lopsided smile, deciding to be silent for time being. He knew that he might have been too much sometimes, yet he wished to help you in every way he was able to. You were his love and you were carrying a baby – he felt a strong need to protect you from everything that could possibly harm you. Even it was just stairs or oddly looking pear.

Your mood swings – and they were very rare – were worth dealing with if at the end of the day he could slide in a bed with you and rest his palm on your growing belly, feeling the kicks of the little one. In his eyes, you were the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, despite you saying that you were getting more and more round each passing week.

Aragorn was impatient to see his child. He could not wait to hold her or him, he didn’t care about baby’s gender, in his arms. He already felt that he loved the babe with his whole heart.

“I think I’m hungry,” you declared after a while of quiet riding and Aragorn reached to his pack to look for something to eat.

“I have a piece of bread-“

“No, not bread, please,” you whined and he chuckled, pushing the small piece aside.

“Nuts?”

“No. Do you have something sweet?”

“An apple only, I’m afraid,” he fished it out and you eyes lit up at the sight of beautifully red fruit.

“Will do!” you cheered and took it from his hand, greedily biting into the apple. You hummed contently upon feeling the sweet taste on your tongue and Aragorn let out a breathy laugh.

“Feeling better, my love?”

“Yes, thank you!” you grinned at him, fondness filling your heart. You finished the apple and threw the scrap away, absent-mindedly placing your hand on your round stomach and rubbing it.

“Just a week more and we’ll see our baby, Aragorn. I can hardly believe it. It will be strange to not feel it inside me,” you mused, more to yourself than to him.

“You will be busy enough taking care of little one to think about anything else, I suppose. And I’ll be helping, of course,” he rushed to add and you smiled lovingly, already imagining how it would be – you, Aragorn and your child. You had already been gifted with a cradle – some of Rangers were skilled enough to make it.

“You know, girls sew couple of little clothes. A dress, even. A small, blue dress, can you imagine?”

“Oh, I can, believe me. If it’s a girl, she’ll look lovely. Having such a beauty for a mother surely guarantees it.”

“Stop it,” you giggled, lowering your gaze to your belly. Aragorn was a man who usually showed his affection rather than spoke about it, yet you always adored when he voiced his feelings towards you and his thoughts about you.

He opened his mouth to say something but your gasp stopped him. He halted his horse and looked at you, worried and ready to help.

“It’s just a contraction, no need to panic,” you said calmly in between deep breaths, “but I think I need a break will be needed. I need to use, uhm…”

“Yes, alright, let me help you,” Aragorn jumped from his horse and assisted you in climbing off your own. When you were standing on the solid ground, you gazed down at your trousers and frowned.

You assumed that your bladder screamed to be emptied and, as embarrassing as it might be, you might have leaked a bit, but ‘a bit’ appeared to be visible on the front of your trousers and down both legs.

“How far are we from the camp?” you asked, trying to remain calm. You weren’t feeling any urge to push but you realized it might come soon.

“A half-day journey.”

“Oh, we won’t arrive on time…” you panted and hissed when another contraction hit you. Aragorn wrapped an arm around your middle and started to guide you from the road.

“On time for what? Y/N, what’s happening?”

“My waters broke,” you screeched and hissed again, grasping on his shoulder and hand. He led you to a fallen log and helped you sit on it, assuring you that he would be right back with everything you might need.

You tried to recall everything Helin told you about labor. You counted the time gaps between each contractions as you did your best to get rid of wet trousers. They were unnecessary, after all.

Aragorn arrived soon after, carrying both of your packs and a bedroll in his grasp. You also saw a pot hanging from his arm.

“We’ll need warm water,” he explained before you could even answer and he made a quick work in spreading the bedroll on the ground. He poured all of the water from his flask and expertly started the fire under the pot. You always admired how well he worked under pressure.

You growled when you felt a movement inside you and Aragorn kneeled in front of you, gently spreading your legs.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  you said trough gritted teeth and he raised his eyes at you.

“I need to check if you’re ready.”

“How would you even know if I am?” your brows jumped to your hairline in surprise when Aragorn pushed your undergarments aside and fixed his eyes on your lady parts.

“I studied the books and I was bothering Helin every time I could. She probably hates me now.”

“Wait a minute, you are going to deliver out baby?” your voice was high-pitched, both from the pain you were feeling and panic that flooded you ever since it dawned on you that you were going to give birth somewhere in the woods.

“Yes, Y/N, I am going to deliver our baby. And you will be just fine, trust me. We still have some time. Do you want to lay down?” his strong arm encircled your middle again and you leaned on him for a second when you caught your breath.

Slowly and carefully, Aragorn helped you lay down on the bedroll, placing his pack under your head. He fished a shirt from it before your head touched the pack and you knitted your brows, when he placed before your parted legs. Then, from your pack he fished out clean washcloth and placed it aside.

“You’re prepared better than I am,” you remarked and Aragorn forced a smile as he leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead.

“You have enough job to do, my dear, focus on pushing the babe out of you. I’ll do the rest. Do you feel a need to push?”

You nodded, unable to form words when yet another cramp hit you, this one stronger than previous.

Aragorn quickly discarded your underwear and tore off his jacket, folding it and placing it under your hips. It wasn’t much but you felt a bit more comfortable.

“Good then, now Y/N, when you feel a need, don’t fight it,” he kept his eyes fixated on your entrance and you suddenly felt self conscious. What if something other than baby came out of you? What if he would be repulsed and refused to touch you ever again?

You sobbed and felt a wave of tears coming to your eyes.

“You will love me no more, will you? You’ll see how horrifying I will look and you will no longer want me. Man do that, Helin told me,” you managed to stutter and Aragorn’s eyes bore into yours, his expression soft and loving.

“Y/N, I can assure you that I will do no such thing. I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me.”

“How about forever?” you whined and he nodded eagerly.

“Forever sound wonderful, my darling.”

“I’m going to push now, alright?”

“Yes, yes, my brave girl,” he encouraged and so you did. You pushed as hard as you could, feeling the baby shifting inside you. When you stopped, you laid your head back on the pack and took a few deep breaths.

“I think I can see the head!”

Upon hearing that, you gather all your remained strengths and pushed once again, eager to finally see your child. Aragorn’s praises and loving words helped you try and try again and after few infinitely long minutes you were hearing a loud cry.

You fell back and watched Aragorn as he took out his dagger to cut the umbilical cord and then wet the washcloth to clean the babe before wrapping a nice, tight bundle from another shirt, you assumed yours.

Gently, he laid the baby in your awaiting arms and you started crying again, this time from happiness and love that made your heart swell.

Aragorn stared at the two of you for a moment, before he focused on cleaning aftermaths of labor.

You tenderly ran a finger over babe’s angelic features, outlining its small nose and curl of its lips.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Aragorn whispered as he sat next to you.

You turned your eyes at him, gazing into his eyes affectionately.

“It’s a boy?”

“Aye,” he confirmed, gently brushing few damp strands from your face. You laid your head on his shoulder, snuggling your son to your chest. You were calm now, all of pain, fear and uneasiness faded away, leaving only certainty and love.

Despite the circumstances the moment was perfect. And you were sure that life with Aragorn by your side would be perfect, too.  


End file.
